Market-based pricing in an environment of configured products and complex, unique bids with multiple products, presents challenges not found in single commodity purchasing environments. McFadden (McFadden, D. 1974. Conditional logit analysis of qualitative choice behavior. P. Zarembka, ed. Frontiers in Econometrics. Academic Press, New York, 105-142) and Agrawal and Ferguson (Agrawal, V., M. Ferguson. 2007. Bid-response models for customized pricing. Journal of Revenue & Pricing Management 6(3), 212-228) use the multinomial logit model to study buyer responses to a single product bid request. Adams and Yellen (Adams, W. J., J. L. Yellen. 1976. Commodity bundling and the burden of monopoly. The Quarterly Journal of Economics 90(3) 475-498) and Chu et al. (Chu, C. S., P. Leslie, and A. Sorensen. 2007. Nearly optimal pricing for multiproduct firms. Working paper, Stanford University) study product bundling models, but focus on the complete execution policy. They do not provide a study on the unconstrained execution policy for multi-commodity bid configurations, which might entail “cherry-picking” of products within a bid configuration by prospective buyers.